Speak Now
by Ihopeyourlove18
Summary: Margaret is leaving the state for college soon. Mordecai needs to tell her his true feelings, before it's too late. Rated K . This is edited by RegularShowFan1592. *Takes place right after "Picking Up Margaret"*


Speak Now

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction story! :3 My friend RegularShowFan1592 helped me edit it a lot (Thank you so much!) as I don't write English very well. :\ Yeah, I speak Spanish but I understand English. But, I hope you all like it! Thanks! :D 3**

In the early hours of a cold fall morning, gloomy, gray clouds covered the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, but so far no drops had fallen onto the ground. The dried leaves of the trees flew through the wind, without any destination, around the students who were coming to their small community college to begin a new day of studies before the upcoming weekend. Two friends, Margaret and Eileen, were walking through the hallway to their classes. The first girl was a tall, red cardinal who wore a pink sweater and blue jeans, while the second was a small mole with glasses. The short mammal had her hair done up into a ponytail, with a purple sweatshirt on.

A few days ago Margaret had returned from a trip to another state for an interview to go to a better college, as the college where she studied now wasn't enough. They only offered very general studies and she wanted to focus on what she really wanted to do: becoming a professional journalist. She was telling her friend all about her experience out of town, but saving what had happened the night she left for the airport for last.

"And then you kissed him?" asked the mole, shocked but happy at the same time.

Margaret hugged the book in her arms and looked at Eileen with a big grin, "Yes!"

"That's fantastic, Margaret, I'm so happy for you! I knew someday you two would be together!" she beamed.

Margaret frowned a bit, "But when I came back to the city, Mordecai didn't say anything about it when I called him. I guess we're still both pretty nervous..." She stared sadly at her short friend, "I'm worried, Eileen. What if he just wants to be remain friends? Did that kiss mean nothing to him? I-"

"Margaret, relax! You know that Mordecai has feelings for you, he just hasn't had time to talk, that's all. But, I bet that will change when we go out with the guys tonight!" Eileen said confidently as they stopped in front of their respective lockers.

Later that night they were planning to see the remake to one of their favorite movies, "Crime Town". Neither girl had went out for a while, and as Margaret had finally returned from her trip, tonight seemed like it was a good time for a, hopefully, fun double date.

Margaret managed a smile, "I hope," She sighed, grabbing some books in her locker, "But, I don't know if he'll wanna talk to me with you two around us. You know how Rigby is, with his teasing of Mordecai." Her tone changed to an annoyed one, "He thinks I can't hear him when I leave the room to get their coffee, but I can."

Eileen put a hand to her chin, "Hmm. Well, if you want, I can 'distract' Rigby so you can talk quietly with Mordecai tonight in private? Maybe he'll realize what he's missing out on..." she trailed off. The mole stood there with a love-struck gleam in her eyes, just by the thought of being alone with Rigby.

Margaret smirked playfully, "You wish!"

Eileen blushed, "Ya never know, Margaret. He's been noticing me more."

"Yeah, I hope it works out for you." the cardinal agreed, closing her locker. She turned to go to class but bumped into someone and her supplies were scattered all over the tiles. She quickly reached down to pick them up and looked up to the person she hit, "Sorry, I-" She stopped talking when she saw who it was: a girl, who was cloud-shaped. She seemed very familiar. "Do-do I know you?" she asked.

The girl, known as CJ, got up slowly. She didn't appear very happy with getting knocked down, but tried to keep it cool.

CJ brushed herself off, "Oh it's cool. I-" She stopped, raising an eyebrow, "Say, you look familiar...Maggie, right?"

"It's Margaret, actually..." the bird corrected.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I'm CJ."

Margaret stared at the cloud woman. She suddenly remembered the coffee shop outburst, then her expression changed to anger and she quickly tried to feign a smile, "Well, nice to meet you, but I've gotta go."

At that moment the bell rang for classes, "Oh, yeah, me too. See ya later, uh, Margaret..." the girl said awkwardly then left down the hall.

Margaret started walking in the opposite direction to their class, followed by a confused Eileen, as she didn't understand what had just happened, "What was that all about? Who was she?"

"Ah...just...an old friend of Mordecai's..." she muttered as she walked faster trying to get to class.

The mole sped up, "'A friend of Mordecai's'? Why would his friend bother you so much?"

"What? Why do you ask?" the cardinal blushed, trying to keep calm.

"You just looked really annoyed when you saw her...and so did she with you." Eileen replied.

Margaret sighed, "Well, remember when I told you about the incident in the Coffee Shop a few months back?"

Eileen gasped, "Oh! That's the girl who was..."

Margaret nodded, "Yep. That's odd though, I didn't know she was studying here..." she muttered, entering the classroom with the mole.

Eileen smiled, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. She doesn't look like too much trouble."


End file.
